This invention relates to a device for partitioning, i.e., splitting the field of view of a video display screen into two distinct viewable areas so that a viewer properly positioned to see one viewing area cannot see the other viewing area, and vice versa. As used in this specification the term “video screen” pertains to television screens, video projection screens, computer video monitor screens, and basically any video display.
With the continuing improvement in computer processing speeds, memory capacity, and software, video games have become more detailed and realistic. One popular feature of multiplayer video games is to simultaneously display the game from the perspective of each player on respective sectors or sections of the video screen. This feature is found in many racing and combat games where the players are competing against each other. However, if the game requires stealth tactics, such as in combat games, it is impossible to achieve stealth if one's opponent can view one's game display. Thus there has been a long felt need to for a device capable of splitting the view of a video display screen into two viewing areas so that a viewer properly positioned to see one viewing area cannot see the other viewing area, and vice versa. This invention solves this problem.
This invention allows two players, or two player groups, to play the same game and be able to see the game from their respective perspectives which are hidden from their competitor(s). This invention provides an adjustable partition that can be used to limit a video game's field of view to two separately viewable areas.
While this invention is advantageous to video game playing, as explained above, it is also advantageous in any situation or for any purpose in which it is desirable to split the field of view of a video display into two distinct viewable areas.
Other advantages and attributes of this invention will be readily discernable upon a reading of the text hereinafter.